12 sahabat series
by Salma Ushiromiya
Summary: sorry,if get wrong or less.  maaf,kalau ada yang kurang atau salah.
1. Chapter 1

FF kelima siap ! ini menceritakan tentang seorang wanita yang cerdas dan akalnya bersih,bernama Shiki sahabatnya yang bernama England,hari ini,mereka sedang bertukar cerita lucu bersama 9 orang lainnya,yaitu Nihon,Russia,Germany,Italy,Austria,France,Prussia,America,dan China (kecuali Sealand).Kali ini,Russia sedang bercerita di warung sate milik bosnya Austria.

Russia :"lalu,sekumpulan badak itu mengalahkan si singa yang telah membunuh maung si Harimau,dan,akan tetapi,si singa itu tidak bisa akhirnya,muncul si pemburu yang entah dari mana datangnya,menembak si singa dan singa lalu di bawa ke kebun binatang dan di pamer oleh masyarakat sekitar,akhirnya,hutan hujan selamat dan para penduduk itu pun senang,akhir demi akhir,anaknya si Maung,di nobatkan menjadi kepala suku di hutan cerita saya !".

Shiki :"wow,,ceritanya bagus banget,Russia !".

Austria :"wah,,,seru banget tuh,si singanya nggak bisa dikalahin sekumpulan badak itu".

Russia :"pendapat bagus ! itu karena si singa sangat kuat di hutan hujan itu".

America :"tapi,kelemahan si singa tuh ditembak pemburu".

Russia :"betul betul !".

Prussia :"nggak seru,tuh,cerita,nggak ada yang lucu ! :(".

England :"kamu gila ? Russia tuh nggak bisa bikin cerita lucu !".

Russia :"England,kamu salah,aku bisa,kok,bikin cerita lucu,,".

Italy :"aku punya teka teki lucu,saos apa yang bisa nyanyi ?".

Shiki :"nggak tahu !".

Prussia :"saos apa yang bisa nyanyi ? ya,Saos tartar !".

Italy :"saaalaaahh !".

England :"kalau Prussia salah,apa jawaban yang benar ?".

Italy :"jawabannya,SAOSIN !".

Austria :"hahaha,,itu mah nama band kesukaan aku,Saosin !".

England :"aku juga punya teka teki lucu,sebentar,ya,,,kenapa orang nggak boleh nonton film Bajak laut ?".

Italy :"nnn ?".

Shiki :"kenapa ?".

Prussia :"kalau itu,sih,aku tahu,karena mereka nggak nerima Raport !,hahahahaahahahahaha".

England :"betuuuul ! Prussia betul !".

Nihon :"aku punya pantun,buah air di San Diego,nggak level Bego !".

Germany :"hahahahaha,,,lucu,hahahahaha".

Shiki dan yang lainnya :"hahahahahahaha".

Germany :"giliranku,suatu hari Seorang profesor memberikan tes akhir di kelasnya. Dia membagikan tes itu dan menunggu hingga mereka selesai. Ketika bel tanda berakhirnya ujian itu berbunyi, kertas-kertas ujian itu melihat ada 2 lembar uang Rp.50.000, yang dijepretkan dengan selembar kertas ujian, & bertuliskan : "seribu rupiah untuk satu angka",minggu depan,sang profesor mengembalikan kertas ujian. Dan siswa yang menyogok itu mendapat kembalian, Rp.72.000,-".

England :"waaahahahahaaha,,lucu banget tuh Cerita !".

Shiki :"seribu rupiah untuk satu angkaaaahahahahahahahaha".(tertawa lebai).

yang lain :"kyahahaha kyahahahaha kyahahahahaha".

Austria :"sekarang,giliran aku ! Suatu hari seorang Profesor berangkat ke laboratorium. Di salah satu saku celananya dia membawa roti untuk makan siang dan di saku celana yang lain dia membawa kodok untuk penelitian. Pada sore hari saat akan melakukan penelitian dia mengeluarkan barang yang ada disakunya, dia terkaget kaget ternyata yang ada dalam saku nya teh adalah roti."Kalau ini roti yang dia makan tadi siang apa yah." ucap Profesor dalam hati".  
>Shiki : "hahahaha,,,,lucu abezzzzz,hahahaha !".<p>

Italy :"wah,,,kalau dia makan kodok,nanti,Profesor sakit perut !".

Germany :"aku laper nih,Austria ! makan sate,yuk !".

Austria :"kalau gitu mah,ayo ! dimakan,ya,satenya ! tapi,sori ya,aku nggak bisa ikut makan ama kalian,soalnya takut dimarahi bosku".(menyiapkan 10 potong sate,karena Austria nggak makan).

England :"nggak apa apa".

Akhirnya,berbagi cerita itu berakhir dengan jamuan makan di warung sate tersebut,jam menunjukkan pukul 13.00 siang.8 orang kecuali Shiki,England,dan Austria,pulang ke rumah mereka dengan senang hati,sementara,Shiki dan England membayar biaya sate tadi.

Shiki :"Austria,kami harus pergi ke rumah adek Sealand,pergi dulu,ya !".

Austria :"oh,iya,,besok teh,Sealand ada acara lomba di Wonderford,ya ?".

England :"iya,,,lomba mewarnai Alice in Wonderland,kami harus latih dia,boleh,ya ?".

Austria :"sok,aja,semoga aja Sealand juara ! salam buat Sealand ! sampein pesen ini ke dia,bahwa,warnainya jangan tebal tebal pisan,tipis dikit aja,nah itu aja,sampai jumpa !".

Shiki :"daaagghh !".

Austria :"kapan kapan,kesini lagi,ya ! ke warung sate "Frederich" !".

Austria membereskan meja meja yang berserakan,dan membawanya ke dapur,setelah itu,dia nonton TV sambil menunggu pelanggan lainnya,selain 8 dari 12 sahabat itu.

* * *

><p>~<strong>EPILOGUE<strong>~

Pelanggan :"pak,pesan 1 sate ayam ama 1 jus jeruk !".

Austria :"yap,siap !".

Pelanggan :"pak,saya mau nanya,mana nih,si England ?".

Austria :"England ? memang kamu teh siapa ?".

Pelanggan :"heeehh,,nggak inget apa ? saya itu,SWITZERLAAAAAAAAND !".

Austria :"oohh,,,,kamu tehh kakaknya Liechteinstein,ya ?".

Switzerland :"iya,lah,masa kakaknya Latvia-san ! udah udah,bikin pesenan saya-nya,sanah !".

Austria :"iya,iya !".

* * *

><p>Udah,segitu,cerita saya,eh,saya mau pesen ke kalian,saya nggak punya Hetalia ama Kara no Kyoukai,semua hak itu milik Owner-nya ! sampai jumpa !.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

12 sahabat chapter terakhir siap,ini hanya oneshot pendek yang menceritakan Shiki yang sedang ngobrol ama England dan Austria soal keberhasilan Sealand dalam senang sekali,dia dapat juara pertama,sementara,Switzerland,ketua Belphegor trio nangis lebay,karena Canada juara ketiga dalam lomba mewarnai,dan sementara Latvia juara kedua,Switzerland akan balas dendam kepada teman teman Sealand yang sedang pesta pora di warung sate tempat kerjanya Austria,America menyediakan kue pie kemenangan untuk menimpuk Sealand,China menyediakan kue dengan lilin,dan France menyediakan Wine untuk membanjur hadiahnya,England akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu judulnya Andeca Andeci versi England dan Shiki.

Sealand :"plisss,udaaaaah udaaaah :DDDDD".

France :"nggak mau,Sealand !".

America :"kejutaaan !".(menimpuki Sealand dengan Pie kemenangan)

Sealand :"aukhhh !".

China :"tiup,nih !" (menyediakan kue dengan lilin).

Sealand :"fuuuhhhhh !".

Russia :"denger,nih,si Italy nyanyi !".

England :"ini lagu khusus untuk Sealand yang juara satu lomba mewarnai ! Andeca Andeci Versi kami berdua !"(memegang gitar).

Shiki : "iya,semuanya nyanyi,ya !".(memegang kecrekan).

12 sahabat :"andeca andeci la bora bora bori,andeca andeci la bora bora bori !".

England :"satu kali lagi !".

12 sahabat :"andeca andeci la bora bora bori,andeca andeci la bora bora bori !".

England :"disana udah ya nona disini udah !".

Sealand dan yang lain :"nanananananana".

Shiki :"yang belum selesai ya nona eh Cuma satu !".

France :"woohooo !".

England :"di hari ini ya nona hari yang indah !".

Sealand dan yang lain :"nanananananana".

America :"iyeeeyy !".

Shiki :"selamat buat Sealand yang juara satu !".

12 sahabat :"andeca andeci la bora bora bori !".

China :"hey !".

12 sahabat :"andeca andeci la bora bora bori !".(Russia menari,Amerika ikut ikutan).

Nihon :"wow !".

12 sahabat :"andeca andeci la bora bora bori ! andeca andeci la bora bora bori ! andeca ande,,,".(Belphegor Trio [Switzerland,Canada,dan Liechteinstein] datang).

Switzerland :"hik hik hik hik hik !".

Liechteinstein :"udahlah,kak,jangan nangis !".

England :"loh,kamu kenapa,Switzerland ?".

10 orang lain :"iya,kamu kenapa ?".

Canada :"dia nangis,karena aku kalah dalam lomba mewarnai,eh,Sealand,kamu juara satu,ye ? selamat,ye !".(berjabat tangan dengan Sealand).

Sealand :"nggak apa apa ! aku juga senang kamu juara tiga".

Shiki :"heh heh,udah dong,Switz ! jangan cengeng melulu,ah !".

America :"haalah ! yang cengeng keluar !".

Orang lain (kecuali England dan Shiki) :"ya,bener,keluar ! keluar ! keluar !".

Austria :"heh heh,bener kata orang, Switz ! ini mah bukan tempat orang cengeng,atuh ! kamu tehh lancang pisan ! keluar sana !".

Switzerland :"NGGAK MAOOOOOOO !saya pengen balas dendam ke kalian,tapi,udah terlambat ! Canada udah selametan ! nnnn,,sekarang,saya dah berubah pikiran ! menang atau kalah itu biasa,selamat,ye,Sealand !".

Sealand :"nggak apa apa,asal kalau aku kalah,jangan ngejek,ya !".

Switzerland :"iya,iyaa !".

Suasana hening,Switzerland dan Sealand sedang berjabat belum berlanjut.

Tiba tiba,America memecahkan sunyi.

America :"OKE,KALAU BEGITU,LANJUTKAAAAANN !".(musik terdengar lagi).

12 sahabat + Belphegor Trio:"andeca andeci la bora bora bori,andeca andeci la bora bora bori,andeca andeci la bora bora bori,andeca andeci la bora bora bori !".

Switzerland :"di Jakarta wow ya nona lagi panen padi".

12 sahabat + Canada,Liechteinstein :"lalalalalalala".

Switzerland :"restoran tutup ya nona sekolah libur !".

England :"bagus !".

Switzerland :"maafin saya ya nona atas pertengkaran tadi,,".

12 sahabat + Canada,Liechteinstein :"lalalalalalala".

Switzerland :"kalau begini jadinya saya terhibur !".

12 sahabat + Belphegor Trio :"andeca andeci la bora bora bori !(6x)".

England :"yahoo !"

Akhirnya,Switzerland pulang dengan senang hati bersama Canada dan Liechteinstein,dan 12 sahabat termasuk Sealand tetap di warung sate.

12 sahabat :"andeca andeci la bora bora bori (5x)".

Mereka senang sekali,karena berubah pikiran,dan Belphegor Trio,sekarang berdamai dengan 12 sahabat,dan 12 sahabat masih ber-andeca andeci sambil makan sate.

* * *

><p><strong>~EPILOGUE~<strong>

Poland :"kamu kenapa ? Belarus ?".

Belarus :"nggak,sepertinya,ada yang membuat berisik dan mengganggu tidurku".

Poland :"ohh,,,".

* * *

><p>Tamat,deh,ceritanya,jangan lupa ikuti kisah yang lainnya,saya nggak punya hetalia maupun kara no kyoukai,semua hak milik ownernya,sampai nanti !.<p> 


End file.
